bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Friends Meet New Problems
The evening rushed upon the , retreating and had begun to gain comfort in the interiors of their homes. The wind had a certain edge to it today. Sweeping across the horizon, it even made the virtually untouchable, Gaika Shihōin to shiver today. Gaika was a man of prestige and modesty, his lean, but well toned physique, illuminating blue eyes, shining locks of blue hair draping near his face all gave him the air of a nobleman. Standing in an almost frustrated position, he wore his shikahusho with pride. Consisting of a long-sleeved black kosode, with large bell sleeves that reach down to his lower forearm, but not directly at his wrist. Under this, he wore a black, sleeveless tank top, which is rather similar to the Keisen uniform, albeit with the back still in-tact. He wore a simple pair of black hakama, and a sky-blue obi sash tied around his waist, which he kept his katana hung at it's left. Finally, he clad black gloves on his hands and he adorned completely black leather shoes. Gaika was frustrated. His long-time friend, finally came back to the Soul Society, and, he didn't even have time, to say a simple "hello". He even accepted the damn invitation, yet as usual, he was always late. Gaika, simply muttered to himself." Honestly, that stupid guy. He must be busy with his girlfriend again!" A harsh tone and although low, it was clearly an insult, and he reinforced it with his facial expression, that clearly wrote that he was annoyed. From the corner of a well packed diner hall, entered a man donning a white haori thrown over his shoulder at draped across his body. With a blank face, he scanned the room with his mature looking face, and sharp muscular features he stood out among the others in the room who were all bearing robes accustomed to that of a standard second Division Shinigami. Entering with multiple emotions flickering through him, Ryōiki placed on a well hidden facade of a welcoming aura. Bypassing his normal stage of his introverted persona, he approached and calmly greeted his friend Gaika, "sorry for the delay, just like old times" he said following a smile. Pausing, he sat in the benched table looking across it to Gaika, before he slowly looked around him "...Man, three hundred years is a long time pal. I've missed you, and I wonder what my pal has been up to in the last century or so" he said following a small chuckle, clearly it was half-assed because of the concern that he was feeling deep within his soul. "Listen, Gaika. I left to keep those I care about out of harms way...I had no idea it would possibly end up like this. I've been through Hell in back to get to where I stand now, and I am happy to say that I have lived long enough to see my best friend once again." His words sincere and clear, he spoke loudly just as a Captain should his warm gaze looked back at Gaika, hoping to feel a rapport; maybe Gaika would understand why he left, although it would be impossible to feel sympathy with the former prisoner as the Hell he escaped it beyond means of comprehension. "So tell, Mr. Shihōin. How has things been going for you?" Gaika, still visibly irritated, reluctantly took the seat that was offered to him. However, in only moments, Gaika's frown became a small smile. No matter how he looked externally, Gaika was delighted that his old friend was back, and was safe. He merely told Ryōiki, " Yep, this is just like old times isn't it? Haha." Gaika was chuckling, something he would uncommonly do. But, he quickly regained a slightly more serious composure. His expression showed sympathy, but, regrettably, he could never understand what his best friend went through. But, he did say," I'm sorry..." However, he knew Ryōiki hated sad situations, so he quickly turned the conversation around. Telling him," Guess what, I'm promoted! I have the position of 3rd Seat, and the commander of the !." "Ha! Great, great, my friends. Very good" he said, following a loud hearty chukle that ensued for several seconds, catching the attention of many others who happened to be in the diner at the time. Somewhat overzealous and overexaggerating his laugh, he unusually lengthened his laugh for some time before stopping. Appearing to find comfort, he glanced at his haori. "Well, you probably weren't at my ceremony" he said quietly, but you can see can't ya." he said. "We've both come a longs way since the old days at the Academy haven't we"...Ryōiki finals words lingered, his tone fell off and became weak and his voice trailed away as he lost concern on the topic, clearly distressed about something else. He stood blank and quiet, not answering or moving at all, he remained silent right after his sentence ended and trailed away. Losing focus, he stared at his fingers, and the thumbs that were twirling around each other rapidly. Keeping his new decision within the ripples of secrecy, he remained quiet so that Gaika may answer, but the pounding of Ryōiki's large foot could be heard easily as it beated against the ground time and time again. Gaika sighed, he hit his best friend on the head with a quick palm strike, and then lectured him." Why are you so depressed? Yes, we've come a looong way from the Academy, but, does it really matter? We're still friends aren't we? I believe that it's enough for us, alright? So cheer up!" Gaika told him, smiling again, and quickly asked him." So, you fought the Kidō Corps Captain? Captain Jinkou?" "Oh, yea! He said, as a frown hidden underneath a fake smile suffused itself onto his face. His voice snapped as a raspy whisper that came from his throat. "It was sort of a welcoming bout" he hissed, "but I was still wounded from my battle with Sabishii and Midori wasn't trying nearly her hardest." he admitted. "...S-Sabishii was the warden who kept me imprisoned." Meanwhile, the steady hum from Ryōiki's feet battering the ground, became a slow undulating one as he slowly entered a stage of tranquility and ease while around Gaika, yet he knew eventually he would have to ask him. "..G-gaika..? I must ask you something?" Gaika was nearly astonished at this. His friend was brought down to such a level! By a fellow captain at that!? Was there really such a difference in sheer skill between the two? Nobody would know. However, Gaika responded to Ryōiki's stuttering behavior, with simply." Sure, go right ahead. Ask." "There, well there is no other way to put this" he managed to say, unable to grasp the syalbells that formed words emerging from his mouth. In a hesitant, but determined manner, he stood up on his feet and slammed his hands to the table in front of him. "I HAVE A SON!" He shouted, intoxicating others in the open diner to twist there heads in shock from the loud, abrupt words. Many glared at him awkwardly, but he easily dismissed there scandalous gazes and focused onto Gaika's response, "things are changing so rapidly. So quick, my life is flickering before me and I am unable to understand it all alone." Ryōiki paused as he placed emphasis on his next words, making sure they came out in a murmered tone. Recovering his regal posture, he sat back down and glared into Gaika's eyes, "I'm sorry to attack you with this. Bear my burdens on you, but your my bestfriend...a-and I need your help to rescue my son." Suddenly, with his words trailing off, Ryōiki taken a sudden serious undertone, in both tone and clearly in mannerisms. His eyes twinkled with knowing as he spoke, "with the documents of stolen from the Head Division quaters and Central 46, I've analyzed the written articles on my son. Apparently, he was participating in experiments on Souls for years, and easily broke free from capture, fleeing to Hueco Mundo...I blame myself for this." Saying it without a second thought, he openly explained his focus to capture his son, ignoring the atrocity previously committed on his part against Soul Society. "I refuse to allow my own blood to be trapped in that world without knowing that I'm here, and that I will save him!" His words demanded, slamming his heavy fist into the ground until nigh of a crater could be seen; many cracks in the wooden table appearing from where his fist pounded. "And, I need the help of my best friend to do so." Gaika wasn't in shock about his best friend having a son. I mean, the amount of time he did things with his girlfriend, it was evident that something was to have happened. Yet, it was what came after the declaration that blew his mind away. It seemed that his best friend had been through much torture in his life, but no more. However, before he said anything else, Gaika took hold of Ryōiki's arm abruptly! His strength was far from what one would think of his lean build, as he pulled the man away from the area along with him, heading towards a different destination. A cold expression lay on his face, he was about to say something, but not yet. Remaining impassive, Ryōiki was well aware that it would take quite some time for one to let this sink in. Although, he was slightly embracing to Gaika's strength; a very good sight to see; having a longtimefriend who was once clearly outclassed by the newly elected Captain, and now having boast-worthy levels of strength. Accepting, Ryōiki followed after Gaika steadily. Reaching on top of Gaika's favourite hill, he threw Ryoiki towards the tree. Without any remorse, or hesitation. Although it seemed cruel, Gaika was merely trying to help his friend, and make sure he didn't go through....more suffering. Beginning to shout, Gaika exclaimed." ARE.YOU.AN.IDIOT!?" Towards his face, the sound echoed through the trees surrounding them, exhaling before continuing." Did you honestly think that I wouldn't help you in finding your son? You are my BEST FRIEND dammit! What am I here for?! You tell me! Well whatever, it's decided. I'm gonna help you, regardless of the consequences. But first, let me tell you something. Something that will help you, soon." Gaika took a pause, he felt awkward saying this to a captain, but said so anyway." Ryōiki, you must realise, that you cannot win every battle with willpower and strength alone. Despite what you have suffered, your assumptions are incorrect. You have fought a single opponent in your Prison correct? His name, Sabishii Kunsha correct? Well, now do you realise something? You cannot win against all opponents with the same tactics. As you could have imagined in your battle against Captain Jinkou, you won't be able to beat opponents through Shikai and brute strength alone. So, please, don't be reckless as Captain, and don't think you can't learn from others. In fact, you can learn more as a captain, you can go to the highest levels of the academy, learn from fellow captains and even, your subordinates. So, good luck, my friend!" Gaika turned around, feeling slightly embarrassed at what he said, he looked towards the air." Placing his palm on Gaika's right shoulder, he nodded and smiled. His icy shell had been shattered by his old friends caring words, "of course I'm an idiot, otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation" he spoke plainly. A variety of things could have been said, but Ryōiki hadn't said them. Rebutting Gaika's words wouldn't convince him of anything, so Ryōiki simply chuckled as the notasligic moments of the thrilling adventures he partook in whilst under Retsu tutelage and upon joining the Court Guard Squads. Rash and impulsive, and not much different now, Ryōiki was assured his venture wouldn't be in vain, and mentally prepared to face his son. Pausing for a brief moment, he walked beside Gaika to stare at the azure sky with small, wispy mushrooms of white floating in the sky above. "Good. Well, lets get to buisness shall we." Clasping his hands together a swift hum sounded from the friction colliding from his palms, and as that occured his gaze sweeped toward Gaika, staring him down. "You know me buddy and you know just how quickly I..err, jump into things as you would say. Jeez, Terumi has already set up a device back at the Fifth Division Barracks and I've informed the Head Captain and Central 46 of my resignation. The device she created should allow us to make a two way trip to Hueco Mundo, however the amount of power it takes is immense. Traveling there and bypassing the Dangai'll be tough. Lucky for us, Terumi has already incoperated her studies of Kōhai Tochi - the realm home to the prison I was in. Anywho, we have only 36 hours for this travel....12 there and 12 back; the result of the Dangai. Therefore, we have only 12 hours left to find my son, and if we don't do so in that time span, then there is a high change that we both could get lost in the time." Finishing, Ryōiki let his words sink in and the hum of the wind whistle through the leaves. All while doing so, he equipped himself with Kazeninoru, "no chickening out right?" Gaika merely sighed, he knew that his friend was stupid, but THIS stupid, he would never imagine. Merely chuckling, he told him." Fine, I won't chicken out. I have your back, and you have mine. But, before that. I think we should find out how much different our power-levels are....don't you think?" Gaika asked, itching for some battle. "Worlds, trust me" he muttered under his breathe, following a smirk suffusing itself upon his face. Inside, Ryōiki hadn't a moment to waste although he desperately wanted to see how far his best friend had come in the three centuries they have been apart. Aching for both, Ryōiki simply said, "I promise you Gaika. When my son is back, I will fight you. Consider it a mans' promise." he roared, pounding on his chest like a barbaric oaf. Suddenly, Ryōiki's warmer side was clearly evident after Gaika's accepting to help Ryōiki. From it, hope arose in the old mans eyes as he realized that his son wasn't a figment but a soon-to-be physical being. "Thank you, Gaika, but we must leave now." He reiterated, adding emphasis to the dire situation he paced himself toward the barracks he called home for the past few months. " Well, whatever." Gaika told him, merely smirking at his comment of a 'man's promise', I mean, how stupid could one get? But, he continued on, telling him." Fine, I've got it. So, where do we go for the moment? Has Terumi set up a location?" "She's inside the 5th Division HQ. Lucky for us no one stops by there since the Aizen incident. Good thing to, if anyone where to see the contraption made by Terumi they would probably go nuts" he joked, referring to Aizen as a simple "incident" was a VAST understatement, but Ryōiki wasn't present to behold the terror that occured during that time; a lucky misfortune one could say. Laughing abit, Ryōiki sped up his pace almost into a complete jog as he realized that time wouldn't be on his side, and that his sons whereabouts wouldn't be known forever. Bearing tremendous hope, he continued, now dropping his more cheerful attitude earlier, and in its stead came forth the iron armor and demon gaze that secures his emotions and views the worlds with degrees of distrust. A scintillating azure light quickly shined in the palm of the warrior, and with it, Kazeninoru vanished. "Come on" he muttered, grabbing onto Gaika's shoulder Gaika and himself entirely sweeped away. Less then ten seconds later, Ryōiki appeared behind Terumi with Gaika beside him, his stern face setting him aside from his friend, "we're ready Terumi" he said solemnly, tone and persona changed from the realization of the events before him. "You to can get acquainted while I set up the machine" he said dashing toward a large contraption ahead of him. A metal rectangular machine layed in front of Terumi in the grass field, located in the open area of the Fifth Division Barracks smach-dab in the middle of the HQ. Hidden in plain sight, so to speak, wires extended from the rectangular base to a rod that stood firmly into the ground. Jumbled together, the tip of the rod released sparks of clear distinct spiritual power, and above it, a small rippling affect was beginning to occur in the sky. Ryōiki, began to feed spiritual power to the rod as he stared upward, wary of the events to come. Meanwhile, Terumi turned to face Gaika. "Its nice to see you again" she said waving her hand, her lustrous golden locks blowing about and her pale, yet youthful face glistening from the warmth of the day. Her new attire complimenting her frame nicely, she stood from the stool she sat upon and began to give Gaika a hug. "Sorry, for Ryōiki draggin' you into this, you know him." Gaika just laughed, Terumi was right, Gaika knew his best friend....probably more than anyone, and he didn't care to hide it." Well, yeah I do. But.....are you alright with this? I mean, if we don't retrieve your son...then, all three of us will die, essentially. Are you also prepared for the consequences of bringing him back into the Soul Society? He could be executed!?" Gaika told her, albeit silently enough so Ryōiki couldn't hear. He would be heartbroken if he heard such a thing. "He's our son!" she roared, reiterating how imporatant this was to her and Ryōiki. Catching the attention of Ryōiki, but who pretended to be oblivious to what they were saying, continued feeding his spiritual power into the rod before him, which was now shooting off an enourmous shockwave of energy. The rippling in the sky finished, and a giant hole could be seen in the sky. "....well that was obvious" he joked, glancing back toward Terumi and her rant, "I must save my son back to me. I am mother, and I guess its my nature. As for Ryōiki..he blames himself for not being there during his birth. To him, its much different. He doens't regret being imprisoned, but he puts all the pressure on himself to make a move; the right move and feels that if something bad comes from that, its his fault." Finishing, she walked toward the piece of silvery machinery. "Get ready, its time" she said, to Gaika, before wishing them luck in the form of prayer. With a slanted, serious gaze that stated his disposition, anger and his determination. Cooly, he floated upward until he stood before the gaping hole in the sky. "It'll take us directly to Hueco Mundo. There, we will have twelve hours to find my son, and bring him back to us." Overlooking the fact that the machinery was almost ridiculously obviously, as everyone in Soul Society at the time could have possible felt the residue of the energy it constantly emitted. Staring ahead, he looked into the blackness before him and remembered back to where there was no light. Back in prison, the cold walls blocked his powers and the coating of blood and pain that made his heart ahce everyday had suddenly jumped back into him. A once insensate soul, Ryōiki bitterly gritted his teeth as he sniffed the sweet air of beauty and freedom. "My son. I will free you too and nothing will prevent me from being with you" he muttered, making sure that no one could hear. Gaika didn't know what to say at all, he couldn't emphasize with the couple before him, because, he was never a parent. It seemed that growing up with the law had caused him to become distant from his closest friend. Nevertheless, he tried to help them out as much as possible, and didn't reply to Terumi's outburst, merely telling Ryōiki," I'm heading in, I'll stabilize the path, you two follow after me, you two are far more important than me in this mission." Gaika headed on in the Garganta, his feet, as they touched the black emptiness, formed a stable path of spiritual power, which formed into a platform which he ran across while leaving a path for the two to follow along. For some reason....he felt, as if a disaster was going to occur. "Only two of us can enter, and although Terumi would love it.." Ryōiki began, his tone straight, and serious. Meanwhile, Terumi looked away, her immediate anger concealing itself. "The path is stabilized already thats why I fed it my spiritual power, and extended the time length. However, while we are in Hueco Mundo only a person who truly excels in Kidō will be able to access and continue the machine. It was specifically made for Terumi, as the user also has to be able to cast and maintain a barrier around the 5th Division. Of which, only Terumi can successfully do." As he finished, Terumi shot a swift glance at Ryōiki before withdrawing, postponing what she was going to say. Every motherly instinct in her body urged her to erupt in anger and run toward the Garganta herself, and despite the reasons stated by Ryōiki, it was also true that the former Captain wouldn't allow any harm to be done onto his love. Stepping into the black emptiness that the gaping whole produced, he felt the ominous wind of the past that erupted from the portal, visions of battles from the last generation of Espada and the power of each one, and the growing sinister intentions of the beasts that use this type of transportation. "This'll be quick, I swear Gaika. I won't allow it." he said, his voice trailing as his sentence went on, referencing his motivation to bring his son back to him. The Black Desert! Swiftly Gaika moved through the garganta, the black void closed, leaving only Ryōiki and him speeding through the vast distance to reach their primary destination. The black deserts in which the mortal enemy of the shinigami lay dormant, their superiors, and most fearsome of all, the Espada that command the vast sands. Gaika did not hesitate, yet he was surrounded in fear. Yet, what was this fear? That didn't cause him to back down, but move forward? Gaika did not wish to ask any questions, all he told Ryōiki was, "remember, you're messing with a mother. It won't be pretty." A grim expression lay upon his face, he wasn't being comedic, not at all. Suddenly, the void closed. Emerging from the garganta both Ryōiki and Gaika landed roughly; colliding with the blanket of sand. Around them, large gray towers housed Hollow of varying power. "Here we go." Ryōiki exclaimed, nudging at Gaika to heed him, "this will be dangerous. Especially since we have a time limit. Knowing what I know about Yuuma, he's probably in a secure area. An area with little places to enter, a place where he can overlook actions made by others and a place where can escape at any given moment." Torrents of sweat dripped from the fathers forehead, his weary mind and body taking a toll on the warrior. Smirking, he turned to Gaika "any ideas?" The duo found themselves in barren Las Noches, home to only the ferocious of Hollow. Peering upward from the garganta, Ryōiki didn't hesitate for an answer. "We have to come back here in less then forty-eight hours or else we're stuck." He murmered, trying to maintain his focus regarding the situation. Gaika calmed himself, taking a deep breath before exhaling. His spiritual energy represented his unstable emotions, but calmed down alongside him. He scanned the area around him, he had never been into Hueco Mundo before, however, he knew from rumors that there were very few places to actually hide in Hueco Mundo. However, he knew about a single area in this barren desert.... . This area was one of the few where one could truly hide in this desert. He merely pointed north, to where a separation of ground had been formed for eons on end. Screams of the emotionless could be heard from the bottomless pit. Gaika shivered for a single moment, before he told Ryōiki." We must move." Gaika began to move at extreme speeds, without waiting for his friend, knowing he would catch up. All became blank for a moment as Ryōiki took a moment to analyze the enourmous spiritual pressure being unleahsed all around him; it was too late. Beneath them, or better yet, a power that felt like it shook their very core awakened. Rippling power emanated from a single cource northward, and suddenly, a wall of sand swung upward. Standing, full of serenity, Ryōiki eyed the beast without acknowledgement, "surely, a beast that demands this type of attention is just that, all talk and no damn bite." he said loudly, making sure that Gaika heard, but moreso that his opponent heard him, an act of intimidation and assertive authority. Exerting spiritual power from his palm, a gale of wind consumed his hand and at that moment, a small dagger appeared in hand and a grimace at Ryōiki's iron face. Finding no need to turn to check on Gaika, Ryōiki faced the beast who had now fulled revealed itself; six tails of great size emerged from the sandy dunes drenched in red that quickly reeled back to the arrancar. A small stature it held, the beast boasted its tails from its backside and beared a haughty grin as it overlooked the Shinigami. Adroned in white clothing, small bone structures encircled his right clinched fist, "I have killed many before you. You are no different. You will follow those I have slaughtered. Welcome to Hueco Mundo" the beast spoke with a menacing undertone. The monster threw its monstrously sized tail down upon Gaika with suprising speed even for Ryōiki, who failed to react in time and was sent hurling toward a grey pillar. Gaika's reflexes were far above that of Ryōiki, he had been trained from a child to surpass the , he would not lose so easily. In less than a split-second could be counted, Gaika had leaped into the air, with a single hand, he grabbed the hollow's incoming tail and flipped over it, his palms gripped the tail and with much force, he was able to lift the monstrous thing and throw it a decent distance away. Slamming onto the sands of Hueco Mundo, the impact from the fall was noticeably immense, considering the shockwave that came after it. Gaika slowed his descent onto the ground using Shunpo, as his feet lightly touched the sand Gaika began to think momentarily." Was this hollow forever remaining here? Or was our visit....expected?" But before anything else, Gaika quickly leaped a small distance, standing next to Ryōiki, he asked him." You alright? We have to keep going you know." Emerging from the debris' Ryōiki couldn't help but display a broad smile, a smile that radiated of Ryōiki's presence "nice job Shihouin-sama" he spoke. With a white-fiery gaze he murmered something incoherent before glancing at the Hollow, beholding its huge gruesome exterior. It was huge, its tails were wide and long, its teeth dripped of scarlet red and its eyes held visions of terror within. "He was expecting us." Ryōiki spoke at last. His ears throbbed as he heard the behemoth let out a shriek. Kneeling on his right knee, he calmly examined the area in the brief time alotted --and while so, he awaited the Hollows' next attack in quiet impatience. Meanwhile, his subconcious overflowed with disgust as he felt a churn in his stomach: Yuuma! Yuuma sent this beast to kill you. He knows your here. Your son. As he thought, the grand sized predator readied itself. Hefting one of his large whip-like tails he swiped it against the sandy floor, a display of dominance and power commong among Hollow, especially mindless ones that were expendable. For the Hollow, the thrill of the hunt just became all the better as it casted a sly smile toward Gaika. "Dodge my attack will you!" it roared, lifting two of its mighty limbs up into the sky and thrusting them toward the Shihouin Shinigami. Gaika resorted to the use of Kidō, and with a swift reaction, Gaika muttered." Bakudo Number 63 " A small lustrous light beamed in Gaika's palm for a moment before it formed into a chain of the finest golden, yet this was no ornament for a house. Swiftly, the chain weaved through the air and the Hollow's limbs, constricting it in a web of golden, the chains proved too much for it to bear as it merely lowered to the ground. Without any hesitation, Gaika used a single step and appeared effortlessly behind the hollow. Drawing the zanpakuto he had held dear for many years, the black hilt with a hexagonal guard shimmered momentarily in Gaika's hand with an unusual sheen. Placing the silver blade towards the Hollow's very neck, he muttered with a merciless tone." Who ordered you here....and where is he?" With any sign of distress nor a moments hesitation, the hollow exploded. In a bloody mess, its limbs shattered and faded and its body blew in the wind. Red blanketed the ground and black misty air engulfed the sky. The once grand behemoth became nothing --just another meaningless Hollow cast aside by Hueco Mundo's tormenting ways. "He planned it all." Ryōiki spoke aloud, assuring that Gaika had heard. Ryōiki began to think, and with his knowledge attained from his son he came to a conclusion, "considering what I've learned about Yuuma, he most likely has Hollow tamed to greet us. Unfortunately, I doubt there would be any type of pattern to his attacks but at the very least I expect more residue of his spiritual power." Sighing, he sidestepped as he looked at the hulking visage of what lay of the might beast moments ago --a large blood covered hump. "We should keep moving. Lets head deeper in Las Noches. Knowing my sons arrogance, he must be somewhere near Vasto Lordes." "It seems you know alot about your son...." Gaika commented, but did not say anything else. He began to move swiftly, though not that swift for Ryōiki to be unable to keep up. He remembered what his zanpakuto had once told him."To be a solitary warrior is not to abandon your comrades, but it is merely, to not let them hinder you once you have drawn your blade..." Gaika opened his eyes, and with a cold and callous stare to the beyond, he seemingly stopped moving. He told Ryōiki with a rather impassive tone," if it comes to the stage where battle in inevitable and we must split up.....don't stay with me. You know me well enough to know that, I work best alone..." Gaika didn't mean to sound harsh, however, this was the only way to make sure, his zanpakuto's abilities, were not seen by anybody. Ryōiki casted a solemn gaze as he dashed forward, his eyes flurried while he ran. "I know your somewhere...watching me." '' As he ran, the yellow moon overheard and the grey towering pillars flickered past Ryōiki, his speed increasing with each step. His body springing to life and his dedication to find his son thriving. His huge paws swayed violently as he ventured deeper. --- Sky is black as night. Moans and groans of powerful Menos in the distance clouded the area. Frustrated, Ryōiki clinched his once open palms as he ran -- ''"Fuck! Where are you." His words went unanswered, and for nearly a couple hours the duo traveled around blind. Stopping suddenly, he swirled around and consumed himself in a orb of . Making his presence known, the orb became a huge torrent of energy that spearheaded the rooftop of Las Noches. Other monstrocities quickly entered the scene, intent on investigating the source of the power. "You aren't my son!" He bellowed at the top his voice, commanding whip-like constructs to emerge outward from the orb, piercing and lashing out at all the Hollow that roamed around. The hordes of Hollow let out shrieks of fear as the pitiful, meaningless existence they hold vanished. A large dune in the sand was present a hundred-or-so meters northward. Seeing it, the Captains eyes widened and his voice became blank. Mirages of Terumi pregnant and him holding a newborn son soon entered his mind, but quickly flickered out. "My son is in there. I can feel it." He murmered, remembering that his son was not a child, but a threat. A person lost in madness, it was Ryōiki's job to rescue his son. Bearing his blade, he flew forwad at breakneck speed, completely dismissing his comrade for the time being. Gaika realized that Ryōiki was very determined, perhaps more than he should have been. Nevertheless, Gaika didn't mind this solitude, and immediately used it to his advantage. Swiftly he also began to move forward, yet he took a different direction from Ryōiki. Unusually, he had realized that, although Ryōiki was on the way to meet his son, there was a deeper threat that lay in this fortress. A demonic force of unparalleled might attempted to cleave through both Gaika and his best friend, that much was evident, and it was Gaika's job to prevent this from happening. He, was the solitary warrior! And off he went, to a threat that would cause irreversible destruction if Ryōiki were to lay eyes upon him. Though his best friend was powerful, his mindset....was too direct. He had no knowledge of the ways of the mind and how fluent his son was in weaving misunderstandings...it was Gaika's job to prevent this from happening, Ryōiki would be found with his son. Whether he be harmed, or not. And finally, he reached the solemn place. The sand itself feared the power that stood upon it. Gaika was familiar with this demonic presence, and looked forward. He knew, that he was here." Yuuma Fujita, I, Shihōin Gaika, bequeath of you to return to Soul Society without any resistance. If you think to do so...I will stop at nothing to apprehend you." Gaika said, with a cold, heartless tone, though inside he felt slightly saddened, that he would have to say this to someone he considered his blood relative. Nevertheless, Gaika's hardened eyes stared directly at Yuuma's malevolence, knowing that he was merely waiting for the opportunity, to weave a few words into his soul.